True Descendants
The True Descendants are a rare type of Pureblood Vampire who share a direct biological blood relation to the Vasile Family, the first vampires ever created, making them their descendants. They are the only Purebloods in existence whose ancestry traces back to the Vasile which renders them extremely valuable amongst vampires. In addition to having a blood connection to the Vasile family, the True Descendants also possess the unique ability to manipulate one of the five natural elements. The True Descendants are not only connected to the Vasile biologically, but also by way of the fact that it is the very blood of the Vasile that created and sustains them. Due to this, the blood of the True Descendants is the second purest form of vampire blood, thus making them the most powerful vampires and Purebloods in existence behind the Vasile themselves. The term "true descendants" was first mentioned in Killer Instinct when Yegor Rozhkov pronounced them the true and real descendants of the Vasile as they were created with the blood of the Vasile while also being the only Purebloods biologically descended from them. In Killer Instinct, their origin was revealed as it was learned that they were merrily pawns to be used to break the curse placed on Kristof Vasile, and that the reason they possessed elemental abilities was because they acted as a binder for the curse, thus meaning that Marina's hydrokinesis was solely a result of her being a True Descendant and not because of her mermaid lineage, though the coincidence isn't lost. History In his early years, Kristof had a child with a woman, which carried on the Vasile bloodline. In an effort to decrease the chances of the curse placed on Kristof being broken, the witch Thalia cast a spell on the Vasile bloodline that prevented the creation of Pureblood Vampires through their lineage save for five whose could be used break the curse, five for each Vasile member. When she created the curse, Thalia drew from his bloodline to create the True Descendants as part of her insurance policy that the curse couldn't be broken, thus creating the True descendants in the image of the Vasile by using their own blood. In addition to the Vasile line, Thalia also harnessed the power of the five natural elements which manifested in each of the five Descendants and acted as a binder for the curse. Throughout time, the Descendants were captured and brought to the Regiment where they were detained. Here, they were told that they were to be sacrificed in order to break a curse placed on the Vasile bloodline that would allow more Purebloods to be born into the Vasile line. This was later revealed to be a lie as the Regiment revealed that they were instead aiming to break the curse placed on Kristof. Members *'Siobhan Gallagher' (deceased) - Fire; *'Yegor Rozhkov' (deceased) - Air; Willing to die for the greater good. *'Thao Linh' (deceased) - Spirit; *'Layla Tariq' (deceased) - Earth; *'Marina Hillcrest' - Water; Known as the Last Descendant because she is the last born Pureblood in existence whose ancestry traces back to the Vasile family, and also because she is the last one to be collected for the sacrifice Trivia *They are the exception to the notion that Purebloods do not exhibit powers prior to evolution in that they do indeed display powers before evolving; however, the only power that they are able to use is that of their elemental one. Category:Supernaturals Category:Races